1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to processing events.
2. Information
The publish/subscribe (“pub/sub”) paradigm in which a large population of users expresses long-term interests (“subscriptions”) over streams of “published events” has gained immense popularity in recent years, at least in part due to the availability of increasing volumes of dynamic information available over the worldwide web such as, or example, stock quotes and news reports. A pub/sub engine typically matches an incoming event to a subset of standing subscriptions. For example, streams of event messages originating at one or more “publishers” may be matched with the interests of one or more pre-registered “subscribers.